Conversations
by Gunned Down At Noon
Summary: The two lovers, conversing on which the day leads them to. [NaruSaku]
1. Death

"Asuma's dead." Sakura said it so plainly, as if it were a regular occurrence.

"Yeah, I heard. Kakashi told me a while ago. I always kind of liked that guy. He was nice to me. Sad he had to go so soon." Naruto sat in front of her under at tree, relaxing.

"Ino and the others are taking it pretty bad. Especially Kurenai-sensei."

"Kurenai? Hinata's team leader?"

"Yeah. I think that those two had a relationship."

"Who had to break the news to her?"

"Shikamaru volunteered. At least that's what Tsunade-sama told me. I think he did it because Asuma told him to. In case of his death."

Naruto sat up. "Who killed him?"

"Akatsuki. Two operatives from them. Hidan and Kakuzu I think their names were." Sakura sat down next to him.

"They're going to ask to go out back on the field."

"How would you know that?"

"You know how we operate. If Kakashi died, we'd go and kill those who killed him, and look at Sasuke–"

"How can you say his name with such ease?"

"Because. He's a person. Like you, like me. Even though we work our hardest for him, he's just a person."

"The funeral's tomorrow."

"I'll be there."


	2. ANBU

"Congratulations, Naruto." Sakura said as she sat next to him under the tree that she could normally find him under. "We're all proud of you."

"Proud of what? Becoming a ruthless killer?"

"That's what we ninjas do. We kill. You ANBU though, you get to do it daily."

"I guess so."

There was silence for a moment, and then "Can you sleep afterward."

"Why can't you?"

"I guess that after a couple times you get used to it. I couldn't sleep at first, but now, I could do it easily."

"You're becoming a great ninja."

"Is this odd?"

"Is what odd?"

"Talking about killing people, I bet most people would find that strange."

"Those most people probably aren't ninjas, so they don't think something like killing people would be something so casual. To me, it's the most casual thing in the world."

"Killing people is casual?"

"And easy. All you gotta do is take their neck, and twist."

"Yeah, you could look at it that way. But I'd rather take a kunai and do my business."

"That's because you're a medic-nin. You're all so precise and professional. You have to use tools to kill someone. While, all you need is two hands and a very flexible neck."

"Ah, well. Even you like to work on someone with a knife. Don't deny it."

He gave a wry smile. "Of course I do. I'm ninja you know."

"Oh, I know."

"Well," Naruto stood. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. And again, congrats on becoming a ruthless killer."


	3. Relationships

"Y'know, sometimes, you are such a slut."

She laughed and asked, "How so?"

"I saw you off, _gallivanting_ with that boy from the hospital. Don't give me an excuse, you know what you did."

"So, what's wrong with me being in relationships with peers of the opposite gender?"

"I don't trust the people that you're off with. You should just hang out with Ino, and do girl things and what not."

"Naruto, you sound like my father."

"Ha, I always liked Tanzou. You know why? Because he was sensible enough to talk to you about what _not_ to do."

"Yeah, except he's the only one who can talk to me about sex."

"Oh, we can have a conversation about sex if you want, Sakura. We can have it right here, right now."

"You're disgusting Naruto."

"Of course, baby. But that's why you love me, ne?"

Sakura scoffed, "Who said I love _you_?"

"Oh, don't try to hide the truth, Sakura. I've seen how you look at me."

"You baka-fox."

"I'm smarter than you think."

"Really?"

"Oh, of course! Did you know I'm in the running for Hokage."

"Where did you get that piece of information?"

"I didn't get it anywhere. Because if I'm not, I'll be pissed. That's enough to make Tsunade put me in the running. You should know that."

"Why should I know that?"

"Because you're going to marry the next Hokage."

"What? I didn't know Sasuke was in the running," she teased.

Naruto pouted. "That's not funny."

"I know it's not." She smiled at him.

"Ne, Sakura . . ."

"What?"

"Why did you go out with that other boy?"

"Oh, just to make you jealous."

He smiled at her and then kissed her. "It worked."


	4. Grief

"You don't look sad at all."

"What?"

"Naruto, Sasuke's dead, you don't look sad at all."

"Is it a law to be sad, Sakura?"

"We're all hurting and you look like nothings happened. It's like you can't feel."

"_I can't feel?_ Who do you think I am Sakura?"

"While everyone else is in grief–"

"You think I can't grieve?! You think I'm not hurting?! How dare you make such accusations at me Sakura! Out of everyone else, you should be the one who knows how I feel. Sasuke was my best friend. He helped me, pushed me. I was the one who saw him die and you say I'm not hurting inside."

"Naruto I didn't–"

"You didn't what? Didn't mean to? Don't give me that shit Sakura, it came out of your mouth!"

Sakura was crying, "Naruto, I-I'm sorry." She fell to the ground and lay prostrate as she sobbed.

Naruto's words faltered and realiztion hit him on what he had done. He crouched beside her and embraced her. "Shh. It's alright, it's alright. I'm sorry." Naruto picked her head up and kissed her on the lips. He smiled and said, "Don't worry, It's alright."

As she calmed down, Naruto laid under the tree with Sakura resting on his chest. He sighed and said, "The reason I don't show emotion is because of the villagers.

"Ever since I was little, I was an outcast. But if I showed the villagers that I was sad, that means they win. And after all they did to me, torment me, shun me, if I could prove that the don't rule me, I win. So I always wore a stupid grin, hiding my true emotions underneath everything else. So while on the outside I'm not showing anything, what I really feel, is grief.

"I feel like a part of me has been truly ripped out. And that's why I reacted the way I did, and I'm sorry."

She climbed up and kissed him on the lips. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

And for the first time, Sakura truly, truly felt that she was safe only in Naruto's arms.


	5. Rin

"I met Rin today."

"Rin?"

"The girl Kakashi-sensei's going out with."

"Kakashi's love interest? That's surprising."

"I always thought . . . nevermind."

"Always thought what? C'mon you can't start a sentence and then say 'nevermind.'"

"Well, I always thought that Sensei was _asexual._"

Naruto burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Well I mean, for a few weeks I thought he was, but then again, have you ever read _Icha Icha Paradise_? A person can't, and I mean _can't_ be asexual if he reads that."

"Maybe I'll have to read those some time . . ."

"_No you will not!"_ Naruto said with a commanding voice.

"Why not?"

"Because . . . you're _innocent_ and _kind_ and . . . I don't want you to read those filthy books and become tainted."

"_Tainted?_"

"Yes! Tainted!"

"Well that's a whole new reason of buying the books, now isn't it?"

"But–!" She hushed him and stood up. She straddled his body and said, "I thought you wanted me to become tainted."

Naruto gulped as Sakura kissed him.


	6. Hokage

"Even though you became Hokage I can still find you under this dumb tree."

"It's only been a week so I haven't been doing anything important. I can still relax, and Shizune-neechan can do the light work."

"Lazy . . ."

Naruto thought for a moment and then said, "Hey, I was right."

"About what?"

"Remember a couple years back, when you were off with that boy, Shugo, or something?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well at this very tree I told you that you would marry the next Hokage. Ha, look at us now . . . Me Hokage, you . . . Fiancée of said Hokage, man, I'm the smartest guy in the freakin' universe."

"You're still stupid though."

"Yeah, I guess so, but I was stupid enough to make Hokage, wasn't I?"

"Like Hokage's an important title?"

"It is, isn't it?"

"Sorry, but no . . ."

"Man, I guess I got the short end of the deal again."

"You somehow always find a way to do that."

"Yeah, well, at least I get a cool hat!"

"You think that the Hokage's hat is cool? That's a laugh."

"_I _think it's cool. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks."

"You care what I think don't you?" She pouted a bit.

He sighed and then hugged her, "I always care what you think. Even though it's generally, insensitive, rude, and hurtful to other people, I always take resposibility."

She smiled up at him, "That's what I love about you."

"Yeah, yeah, go home, I'll meet up with everyone later."


	7. Arashi

"Where's Arashi?"

"Oh, I left him with Tsunade."

"What?"

"I left him with Tsunade, is that a problem?"

"Yes. Tsunade is mean and cranky when she doesn't have sake, and she's sure as hell not going to drink around _my_ baby."

"What did you want me to do then?"

"Bring him with you, here."

"And have his mind tainted by your ramblings? I'd rather have him drunk with Tsunade."

"That's mean Sakura."

"Deal with it."

"When I wanted her to be Arashi's godmother, I didn't want her to be with him all the time."

"She's not with him _all_ the time."

"Yes, _all _the time! You'd think it was her baby, the time she's spent with him!"

"Well, you brought this upon yourself."

"How?"

"You were the one who chose her to be Arashi's godmother."

"I thought you did because she was your Sensei."

"I thought you did it because she was like your mother."

"Well . . . I love her anyway."

"Yeah, but she has too much time on her hands. That's for sure."

Sakura checked her watch. "I gotta go check on Arashi! Bye, hon!" She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.


	8. Death: Part Deux

Uzumaki Sakura stood under a single tree in the middle of a sunflower field. She sighed and sat down. Sakura could feel the passing wind caress her face, and she was waiting for someone, hopefully Naruto, to come and tell her the news. She felt someone's presence and automatically new that it was Naruto. "He's dead, Sakura."

She lent back on the tree and said, "When did it happen?"

"This morning, the Rock–"

"I know about the Rock. I know everything," She stopped for a moment, "Who killed him?"

"The Tsuchikage. He, uh, stabbed him through the chest. Into the heart. Too little time for Kyuubi to heal him."

"That's the way he wanted to go," she looked at her counterpart, "When's Konohamaru becoming Hokage?"

"Sakura how'd you–"

"I know everything."

"Tomorrow at noon. Then on the day after, we're launching a counterattack."

"Good. Tell the Hokage that I will join that group. But, first there are matters that need to be attended to. I assume Kakashi is with you."

Kakashi appeared, "Yes ma'am."

"Kakashi, bring Tsunade and Arashi to me I need to tell them something."

"Alright, Sakura."

Kakashi disappeared.

Sakura looked back to the field of flowers. It was beautiful. The yellow petals reminded her of Naruto. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to sob.

"_Is it a law to be sad, Sakura?"_

"No . . . but it's polite."

She cried for a minute longer and then wiped the tears from her face. When it was over she felt Kakashi's presence, and two companions.

A six year old Arashi came up next to her and yelled, "Hi mommy!"

"Hey baby."

Arashi looked at her, "Have you been crying, mommy?"

"Yeah, baby. But don't worry, mommy's alright."

Tsunade walked up next to her and crouched beside her. "I've heard about Naruto. I'm sorry for the loss."

"C'mon Sensei. Naruto wouldn't want us to act sad."

"Why what's wrong with daddy?"

"He's gone, honey."

"Where?"

"He went home. With grandpa and grandma, and his whole family."

"Will I get to see him yet?"

"Not yet Honey. But soon. Soon."


End file.
